The Forfeiting Silence: DotA
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Warcraft 3 Custom Map: Defense of the Ancients fanfic... The full introduction at the first page. The upcoming Defense of the Ancients gameplay match was approaching. Kardel, Mangix, and the other, whom are their buddies, joined the gameplay match to defeat the one of the strongest team that they ever known.
1. Introduction

_INTRODUCTION:_

_Game_

DotA, or Defense of the Ancients, is a custom map in the game Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. With this version of a map, it updates everytime the group have been added a hero and skills, or even an item. This was a hero-generated or hero-controlled game that does not require any other creature that you could control. It means you could practice one hero every gameplay to master it while using, and so on. This was the famous game in the world; which it was already known.

_Main Characters_

_Kardel Sharpeye, _or mainly known as Dwarven Sniper, is a testament to his name and race. Using only his finely honed skills of marksmanship and his trusty rifle, he systematically destroys his opponents from afar. Taking great care to aim for the most vulnerable of areas, he is capable of severely injuring an opponent, and with a little extra time, has been known to simply dispose of an enemy in a single shot. His rifle is equipped with a secondary barrel, capable of launching a short burst of shrapnel at close range, causing massive damage. Know as a fragile hero with the longest attack range in the game, Dwarven Sniper also posses some skills that will impress a lot of people, and that will make enemies tremble: Shrapnel, Take Aim, Headshot, and Assassinate.

_Mangix, _or mainly known as Pandaren Brewmaster, originates from a deeply hidden and secret society located on the obscure island of Pandaria. He lived a sheltered life in his home within the Stonetalon Mountains, but even the far, golden reaches of Pandaria were affected by the dark hand of the Scourge. The elders heard the cries of the innocent, and saw the blood of the slain, and so, they agreed to send one elite warrior, hoping to turn the tides of battle and restore the Great Balance. What they did not know was that the local barkeep had trained for this very moment his entire life. This cool strenght hero can be recuiter from the Sentinel Tavern. His abilities make him a multi-purpose hero: Thunder Clap, Drunken Haze, Drunken Brawler, and Primal Spirit.

_*In a whole story, Kardel is the main character. Since Mangix is Kardel's buddy, he have been a part as a main chara in some of the chapters. But it focuses a lot on Kardel._

_*introductions of these legendary heroes found on internet: .com_

_Chapters/Summaries_

Kardel, as a sniper, lived in a place where he was only with his so-called 'buddies.' One day at the tavern, he go back and saw his buddy, Mangix. In order to join in the upcoming gameplay match at the defense of the ancients, he called his buddy and they met each other after a year of leave in that place. They decided to have this gameplay with his old friends: Barathrum and Traxex - which was only present at that time. Rikimaru, their friend, had a problem with his skill of invisibility, but before the match in the decided day, he was present, in order to play with them. Tiny, the stone giant, is the one of his friends, yet, in the match, it was their enemy. Boush the tinker was their real enemy - which the one who defeated them in their game last year. (The real summary in the chapters as a full story will come out soon.)

_Chapters - 1: Ale and Beer; 2: The Assassin Is Back; 3: In Your Sights; 4: Strength and Agility; 5: Assassination; 6: Reduction of Magic; 7: Pile of Courage; 8: Defeat or Forfeit_

_*May change vary in order or shortcut._


	2. Ale and Beer

_**The Forfeiting Silence;** A Dwarven Sniper fanfic_

_a Defeat or Forfeit from the legendary hero Kardel Sharpeye._

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___

_CHAPTER 1:_ Ale and Beer

"Ye Kardel, how's life?" Mangix suddenly asked him after they met on tavern. It was a long time that they haven't met each other as they are busy on their own life. While holding and twisting at his fists, Kardel replied, "Oh yeah! Brewmaster! of course! a dwarf dat survives every gameplay in the place is fine!" They sit down at the chairs around the oval table outside the tavern. Around with it, it was a birds humming and the fresh air surrounds them. While other tavern members were out, they could use the place anytime they want. It was so long that other members haven't visited their tavern. Since the defense of the ancients handed the competition between two teams, Kardel's buddy, Mangix, and him decided to join and register in the battle. The crowd at the base was full of chit-chat to each other.

Mangix laughed. "How I could expect dat you're still go with da flow in this upcoming gameplay? Appear, old man! you're gonna register at the upcoming match aren't ya?" While holding his cup of ale, he was looking at it while he noticed it was already a little amount of ale in his cup.

"Of course! how I could be here without doing anything here? besides, I am busy with my fellas in our house." He stood up, moved towards kitchen, and handed the cup of beer that has left in the table. He knows who owned that cup of beer. Mangix just smiled. He go back to his place where he sat down, "Ah, so long. I don't have practice shooting in our place. It might caught myself into danger. "

"Hah. That public place? That's _really_ dangerous." Mangix placed his cup of ale in the table, "by the way, don't ya know about Rikimaru, that he had a problem with his skills? He can't do invisibility anymore."

Kardel slowly put the cup of beer in the table. Mangix just laughed and said, "I thought ye we're gonna be shocked. Relax on morning, huh?" And Kardel handed the cup of beer again, and bang it on the table. "What? Riki?"

Mangix showed his poker face, _"I thought he was just relaxed." _"Aye. And I dont have a contact with him since I heard this news about him." Showing his sad face, Mangix is much closer with Riki as buddies. "Sadly, I don't know if he gonna join in this competition. Oh my! Aren't Panda's are crying, Kardel?"

Kardel smiled and laughed. "Don't worry. I know that Riki guy, he's strong. He backstabbed any enemies so many times and survived even though his left hand was wounded." He was recalling the line with the battle with Riki as team player. "By your question, Pandas _are _crying. We have our eyes, look, buddy! I could cry too!" while laughing, Kardel's courage and feeling with his buddy, was rewinding in his mind. _"If I lost my skills..."_

"Buddy! let's have a practice! Don't waste our time here!" Kardel stood up, and brought the Blunderbuss and other things he wanted to brought from his inventory bag. "Before we have our competition in defense of the ancients, we have the will to fight and apply the skills we have. Just like Riki guy, he kept on fighting til the end!"

Mangix smiled. "Oh buddy! good idea from ye!" he drunk the remaining ale and stood up. "Aye, sir! Time to go!"

"Nah! you're copying my lines!" Kardel laughed. No wonder he had always the accents when talking straightforward. "Fresh, cool ale here. hahahh!"

They both laughed. '_when you pry it from my cold dead hands, beasts!,' _Kardel muttered.

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___

They walked towards the field where nobody could see them practicing. It was a bit far away from the tavern where they have met. It was called a "practice field", where everyone could go practice and do some stuff. It couldn't be a private without locking the gate.

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___

"Kardel, shoot me!"

Mangix ran away to Kardel, as he was targeting Mangix. He suddenly dodged the normal shots from him, and after he ran away after dodging the previous shots, he was hitted by one of them. He kneeled down while holding his stomach as a hint where it was shot.

Kardel, while running where Mangix was wounded with his shot, was worried. "Buddy! are you okay? Oh no.. it wasn't -"

While looking at Kardel, and at his worried face, he silly said, "Remember? I have a bullet-proof in my fresh costume!"

"GAAAAAH Mangiiiiix! Ya made me worried!"

"You will be really worried! Buy me a new costume." He laughed.

"WHAAAT? -"

"Hey, just kidding!"

They both laughed. After of it, Kardel suddenly shouted. "OH NO!"

"What's the problem?"

"My shrapnel!"

"Shrapnel?"

"AYE! It was left at the tavern! oh no.. you don't know how much is that costs-"

"if that's the problem, let's go back and look for it! Kardy! You're getting old now!"

Mangix stood up, and Kardel help him to brought all of their things, and they both go back to the tavern. "Am I?"

"NO, no no no no. Did I just said you're not already old?"

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___

"Ye Tinker boy! Ready for the match?" Raigor Stonehoof, known as Earthshaker, saw his teammate Tinker at the one of the taverns while he was on the way through that tavern.

"Of course! My engines are ready." While he stood up when he saw Raigor, he stretched his arms. "I have a good news for ye, Raigor."

"What is it?" while curious, he put his gigantic wood beside the terrace of the tavern, and go inside, while Tinker is there, and sat down.

"See this?" he showed up the tiny bag.

"A bag? What's the problem with that? and who owned that?" Raigor asked.

"Do you know about Kardel Sharpeye?" He asked him while his face was excited.

"Y-Yeah? the Dwarven Sniper, right?"

"Yeah. See this, it was his trademark. And I bet this was one of his things that have left here." He grinned, like he found out what's inside in the bag.

"And, yeah? what is related to the 'good news' you are saying?"

"You don't know? This was a good idea to defeat him! -"

"ah, ah, ah! Tinker, you think that again. That's why we have our own skills to defeat them, not to get their skills to defeat them. He's a sniper, I'm an earthshaker - see? there has a difference."

"Do you think you wouldn't killed with this?" He opened the bag, and showed off Kardel's bullets and shrapnels.

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___

"The registering of the battle ends already!" Mangix shouted, while he have a walk with Kardel going back to the tavern, where his shrapnel was left.

"Oh yeah, it was just getting started-"

"-Kardel Sharpeye, a.k.a. Dwarven Sniper..." While Raigor standing in front of the tavern, "I'll remember this name."

"Oh yes, sorry, but may I know who are you?"

"Psssh, Kardel, this is Raigor Stonehoof. The Earthshaker. He had the skill to stun you with his gigantic wood." While whispering to Kardel, Mangix was keep looking at Raigor.

"Owh, Don't you know me? I am-"

"Raigor Stonehoof, the Earthshaker... I'll remember this name." He smiled, and laughed slightly, and said, "because I just know you today."

Raigor changed aura. "Don't make a fool of me, old man. Even you are the one who had ranged of 660, the one who had a very long range, I could still defeat you."

"Same with me." Kardel simply replied.

Raigor smiled. _"what an instant reply and answer!" _"You're too cool for this, huh?"

"Don't you see? I am going inside the tavern. I have a things to look at."

"Do you mean _this, _Kardel Sharpeye?"

Boush the Tinker stood up from the terrace and showed up the bag that Kardel was looking at.

_"Tinker." _Kardel muttered. _"The one of the creature who defeated our team last year's gameplay." _

__.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___- flashback -_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.____

_"HAHAAH! is this the team we're going to defeat for? or to forfeit for what?" while targeting Tiny, while Tiny was on his wrong timing that he dont have an energy to produce an avalanche and toss, Tinker was shouting like a hell. Like he was the one who is leading in that gameplay. When Tiny is going to retreat and get back to base, he was targeted with Tinker's special skill. He was turned into a tiny-sized stone giant. His body was half-broken._

_"Help Tiny, Kardel!" Barathrum shouted from the other lane, while Kardel is on the middle. Tiny was retreating from left lane. _

_"Okay!" he run through the left lane, and shouted to Tiny, "get back to the base, Tiny!", and targeted Boush with an Assassinate._

_"Too early for that, Kardy old man!" while he was hit by the assassinate, he was retreating slowly. "OH, it hurts." and laughed slightly, "..a bit."_

_"HUH." Kardel was shocked. He could still able to stood up with that powerful skill he had._

_"Now it's time for my powerful skill, sniper!" he was ready for his target, aiming Kardel as the one who is targeted._

_"Oh no, he gonna make a giant laser." While defending at that lane, he dodged the target. "Aye, I have a chance to move on."_

_"-Sentinel team is going to crash down!"_

_Their former leader, Kael the Invoker was on the middle lane, shouted that line._

_"Who says -" "AURGH!" Barathrum was hitted by Tinker._

_"Hahahh! and you we're saying that it wasn't true, Barathrum?"_

_"Damn.." his wounds rapidly flowing a blood, and immediately go to the base to heal it._

__.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___  
><em>

_"Who was still on the lane defending?" Rikimaru asked Barathrum while he was sitting down beside them, while healing their wounds. "This is too dangerous. He was right, we are crashing down."_

_"I dont know." he answered his question._

_Tiny was going to make a sign-language to know who is the one who is defending._

_He make a sign language with, "the sniper was the one who is remaining in the lane."_

_"Kardel?" Mangix asked him._

_Tiny nodded._

_"He's only one there! don't he think it's dangerous? One laser target from Tinker, he will be defeated!" He shouted._

_"but, what are we going to do?" Rikimaru, while he's in critical condition with his wound in his arms, stood up and watching outside, worried about Kardel._

_"We'll forfeit."_

_"forfeit?"_

__.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___  
><em>

_"Aurgh, he kept dodging my normal shots. I need somebody to support me." While he was now on action, Kardel was slightly wounded in his right arm. "Mangix! Tiny! Barathrum! Riki guy!-"_

_"Kardel..." Mangix muttered while going beside him._

_TCHING.._

_The laser approached them, and Kardel was hitted at his right arm again._

_"TINKER. listen." while walking through front of Kardel, he shouted to Tinker._

_"What are you doing, Panda? I am going to-"_

_"Kardel. If you're the one who is defending, and everybody's in pain, we will be more in pain if you continue battling with those five."_

_"BUT!"_

_"We'll forfeit." He shouted so everybody could hear it. "We all know that our team was already crashing down. There's no reason to fight as we're all in pain." he repeated. "we'll forfeit."_

_"I am not yet done!"_

_"Look, buddy! even your body was not still giving up, we don't want you to be in pain. At least we saved you with this kind of decision. Afterall, we're defeated."_

__.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___- end of flashback -_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.____

"Here. Your shrapnel and bullets." He nicely said to him and handed the bag he was looking at.

"Thank you," he replied, and handed the little 'precious' bag that he have treasured, "I didn't expect you could give this back to me."

_"HAH. Kardy. You're being too straightforward, just like nothing happened in the past, aye?" _Mangix thought about it. _"but too early to argue such things like this."_

"Remember, my dad is an engineer. I don't need that." he sustainably told him.

"I don't have any buddies or somebody that I know that is an engineer." He laughed slightly, "because I am the one who had that profession."

_"You..." _"What would we call it, dwarven engineer?"

Mangix laughed slightly, but he interrupted, "What troubles you, Boush?"

"It's nothing, buddy. You just don't know how it feels to be targeted with an assassinate."

"I tried to be targeted, and note, I was hitted by his assassinate. Don't worry, it hurts, right? We feel the same. That's how Kardel works with his engineering skills to endure it." he said it with an action and how he derive his words with works.

_"Engineering skills? And by the way, what just Mangix said? He had wore the bulletproof at that time."_

Mangix reached Kardel's hand with the bag. "Boush, I warn you. Never ever cheat us again."

"Hm." He simply replied.

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.___

Mangix and Kardel walked outside and going to have a rest in another tavern. While they we're on the way of another tavern, Mangix started to talk after in silence, "Dwarven Engineer!"

"HAHAAH!" Evil laugh of Kardel's echoing voice turned the crowd look at him outside. "Honestly, I made this blunderbuss with my own hands, with my own strategies, and with my own instincts. In our village, they called me an old engineer."

"Seems dat profession in the way had been perfect for you." Mangix loudly laughed, and think something 'silly' again, "by the way, let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate fo want?"

"A celebrate for being a straightforward person to argue such things to Boush! That's new, Kardel, huh?"

"Just a practice."

They have reached the tavern, and go inside, putting their things at the table, and sit down at the chair.

"Practice?"

"A ready for arguement in the gameplay. This could not be avoided when it comes to this competition."

"Agreed."

"Ooh, gladly!" Mangix exclaimed, "Kardel," he called him while he was looking outside by window. Kardel, while taking rest inside the tavern and beside the table, looking at above, unconciously looked at Mangix, "what?"

"Do you think the battle tomorrow will be our victory?"

Kardel stood up and go through Mangix's position. "We should say we couldnt determine who's the winner until the game ends, yet, if you have faith and will to win, we have a chance to have our victory."

"You could say that." Mangix was thinking about the uncoming match, yet, he forgot to discuss something with him. "Kardy old man! I forgot to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Our teammates!" Mangix snatched his phone at his pocket, and have a little bit click of it, and he show something to Kardel. "This one."

"The Drow Ranger!"

"The beautiful Drow Ranger, as you said when we have the celebration of your birthday." Mangix laughed, seeing the video while playing, showing that the Drow had been practicing last year.

"BAH!" he showed his epic face.

"I am proud to see him again." while Mangix played another video..

"Bara man!-"

_"-GRUARGH! NAGRADABAASH!"_

From the video, Barathrum shouted.

"Though, I don't know who's the other one." While turning off his phone, Mangix was still wondering about the last one.

"The other one will be a surprise, man!"

They both laughed, like there's no tomorrow. "Kardel," Mangix served an Ale and a Beer. "Let's celebrate for a meantime! And for tomorrow's gameplay, too."

"AYE." They both handled now the Ale and Beer, which Mangix had the Ale, while Kardel handled the Beer.

"CHEERS!"

The splashy Ale and Beer lightened their day of these two old guys.

_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`____.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,.`_.,-'*^*'-,._________

Chapter 2: The Assassin Is Back - updating

_Warcraft 3 TFT - DotA Hero; Agility; Sentinel - Kardel Sharpeye/Dwarven Sniper_

_A fanfic for 'my' legendary hero :) even though it started with the conversation with Mangix the Pandaren Brewmaster, I still find hard to do some old-to-old person coversations, since Mangix is old too. I wonder which of them is very old. hahaha. I do not tend to add some comedy conversations, but I can't help it. XD_

_well, please RNR! if ye like it, comment if ye want! ;) *bows* thank you! see you on next chapter! AYEEEE!_


	3. The Assassin is Back (part 1)

_The Forfeiting Silence; Dvarven Sniper fanfic_

_Chapter 2 Part One: The Assassin Is Back_

_.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-._

Finally, this day is the gameplay match between two teams which will be decided later on. Even though the Mangix's team knows their opponent, they will not going to turn back down. The sun rises, and it comes up with the birds humming and the wind blows. A bit cold wind surpass Mangix's furry head to be able to wake up.

_"Ah, wat a beautiful sight!, _"he muttered, and stretched his arms. _"I am not able to see and thought 'bout dis again if I wouldn't - wait, WE wouldn't win in dis gameplay match." _Far from Kardel's position, he stood up quickly as he could to regain energy. After he stood up, he can't still recover of what he have said. _"I would have no regrets. Win or lose." _After of it, he was just steady while looking of what he haven't expected. In Kardel's bed, what is in his side is..

_"Bara?"_ he thought. _"Barathrum? and who is the other one beside him?"_

While he was walking beside to his position while sleeping, he looked at the person who is covered with a blanket. Barathrum and Kardel covered with a blanket with their only feet. He will going to open it, but he is too nervous. _"If Bara is here, then who is this?"_

When Kardel noticed Mangix that he was looking up of 'them', he shouted, "Ye Buddy! What are ye lookin' ah?"

_"Eeeek!" _He exclaimed while he noticed Kardel was already looking at him while in his sights earlier is in the person beside him. "Why Bara is there? How... how did he go here? In the midnight? Did he call the spirits around us?"

"Well, ye see, Panda, calm down! Bara man won't eat you!"

"-gruuargh. Dwarven, you're too noisy." While Bara was adjusting while in rest, Mangix noticed the other side of him. It was..

_"I think I'm gonna faint..." _Mangix's expression and he showed his poker face, he saw Traxex beside Kardel, and not only beside him, _"I think Kardel is just a teddy bear for her to hug him freely."_

"Mumnf." Traxex muttered while opening her eyes. "How'd come I am here?"

_"Well, wat was just kiddo said," _Kardel havent noticed about 'this.' "HEH?" _"How'd come dis kiddo hugged me?"_

_"If I'll ask Bara.."_ "yo, Bara!" Mangix called him. "Who pulled you out to be here? and.. Traxex too?"

Bara stood up, as he had his headache lately while cupping his face. "We. Don't. Know! Hey, Drow! Do you-"

"Naaah.. I was still going here after I will woke up to our place there.." While moving in the bed, Kardel has nothing to say..

_"O Drow, didn't ye notice me?"_

"What are you kept muttering about, Kardy?" Traxex asked him, like she was going to ask something about 'it' too. "Like there's no one to hug you, eh?" she laughed. She stood up, and while fixing the blanket, "If the problem is why we went here without noticing, Bara, there's nothing to worry about it."

_"like there's no tomorrow to hug ye, eh?" _he revised of what she said. _"Like it was just normal to ye. I am that really too comfortable to dis 'beautiful' kiddo!" _He laughed by his thoughts, without noticing that Mangix is just looking at him, while he was still on rest.

_"See? It affects Kardy-Kardy. By his looks, the thoughts - even I don't read 'em," _and look back at Traxex, _"Drowy! Ye have feelings to Kardy?"_

"Panda!" Kardel shouted to him. "I know wat yer thinking." While smiling, Mangix really know what he had noticed to him. He stood up, and he fixed the bed.

"Okay okay, ye calm down. Tee-hee."

"-Now, it's time for practice." Traxex geared up, with her drow. "Kardy, let's go."

_"Aye? Did ye say Kardy?" _"Without eating? Hey, kiddo! eat first!" While Traxex was already outside the tavern, fixing the things she brought, she called Kardel, to have a practice 'together'.

"That Drow is really deceived to practice than eating first." While Barathrum was on the table, finished preparing the food, he said it while looking at Traxex from the window, seeing her that she's ready at the gameplay match later, and she waved goodbye.

"See ya, Kardy!", and she leave the tavern.

"Tch. Why only Dwarven, huh?" Barathrum, while smiling and laughing, was looking at Kardel carefully.

"Hahah." is what only Kardel can say.

"And.. Bara.. It's still awkward to know ye two will be here wi'out knowin' it." while he sat down beside Barathrum, Mangix asked. Kardel followed them, and sit down at the other side. The food was now prepared.

"Before knowin' it, I and Drow saw a guy who is just walkin' outside to de place where Traxex will meet me. Then he suddenly dissapeared. We don't know who brought us here, starting fro' outside of the tavern. Looks like we're teleported fro' da place dat I met Drow to here." He explained while eating the food.

"So.. it's not still proven what and why, and which is the reason." Kardel explained, "How'd come ye were teleported-"

KACHING...

The front door of the tavern opens. Kardel go and see if somebody opened it.

"Aye, our- Whaat?" He was shocked there's nobody outside the tavern, neither around the tavern.

"Wat happened?" Barathrum asked him, still curious.

"Der's no one opened da door! How'd come?"

"O Kardy, are ye sure?"

They heard the banging steps at the floor. "Who's here? Or else, I'll shoot you." His blunderbuss was ready, looking carefully each sides of the tavern.

_"Kardel! It's me!"_

"Who are ye? Show to me!-"

_"It's me, Rikimaru!"_

"Rikimaru? Riki?" Mangix stood up, while looking around the tavern. "Where are you?"

_"I was invisible. I am beside ye Kardel!"_

"Is dat really ye, Riki guy?"

He just noticed somebody holds his arms and snatch the blunderbuss from his hand. "See me?" Raising the blunderbuss, and jokingly pointed it in Kardel..

"H-hey, Assassin! Don't do dat!" Barathrum shouted.

"-Wat happened, Riki? I thought yer invisibility don't work." Mangix frowned, sadly, he couldn't see him.

Kardel handed the blunderbuss and get back them from the place where it was displayed.

"Last year. It won't work. No matter how I practice. But now, the problem is, I was already showed that I am now invisible, yet, I couldn't get it back to normal." While they just heard Rikimaru speaking, they just listen.

"But, how will you get back to normal?" Mangix asked.

"Defeat me."

"Are ye kidding?" Kardel asked him.

"That's why I need to be in this gameplay match, to recover more of my invisibility. If not.."

Mangix knows what he was thinking, "Don't worry buddy, we'll help ya."

"Say, ye are going to be in the gameplay match jus' to be defeated by 'em? That's not our habit, Riki guy!" Kardel exclaimed, but he respects his opinion, and besides, it was for his own good, if it works.

"Will it work if it's a practice match? It's too late fer a gameplay match later.. Besides, it's dangerous."

"It's not. I can't produce my smoke of deceit by practice."

Kardel was thinking about what he have experienced last year's gameplay match with Traxex. He recall it if there that could help for Riki's situation.

**_-flashback-_**

_"I was just hit by a poison from Venomancer." Kardel exclaimed, while he was getting back to the base. While holding his right hand with his left hand, he brought the blunderbuss, and he saw Traxex._

_"What troubles you?" She asked, while seeing him getting hurt._

_"Venom had a fella which of he had an invisible skill." His disgusting answer was pumped out with his pain at the right hand, putting aside the blunderbuss._

_"Rooftrellen?" she asked, while preparing to get back on midlane. Rooftrellen is the Treant Protector. He could make himself invisible when he's hiding to the tree._

_"Ya." he answered, "I need to get rid of his invisibility."_

_"Ya need somethin' to bring now, Kardy." She told him, and went to the artifacts section of selling items. She went out, and gave Kardel something. "Ya need dis. This is the Gem of True Sight. You could see the invisible person or a creature while they activated their invisibility skill."_

_While he handed the gem, the shiny green gem, which Kardel amazed with it. "Such an amazin' gen, ah."_

_"It's amazing for a legendary hero like you." She smiled, and went to the defense tower at their base. "Let's go together and defend our midlane!"_

_"Aye!"_

**_- end of flashback -_**

_"AH!" _"Riki guy! how 'bout we will bring a Gem of True Sight during da game? So we could see ya every time at the gameplay match." Kardel explained, after he remembered those days in a battle.

"It would not be effective. It's only applicable for seeing the enemy only if we bought them in the gameplay match." Riki told him.

Kardel reminised again. _"Right. I was just remembered about that Kiddo gave me.. or just that kiddo.. or jus' both?"_ he smiled while he thought about it, and look back at where they heard Riki. "If that's yer decision Riki guy, we respect it. Don't worry, we'll help ya."

Riki smiled, as if the three guys saw it. "O' Kardy, thank you!" Riki hugged him so tightly.

"Owhohoho.." He muttered, while he felt that Riki was really there.

"Riki! Hug me too!" Mangix shouted, and he heard the footsteps that were going louder to his position.

"Ah, eh, i-it hurts.." Mangix felt his warm hug, while he were tightly hugged him.

"Dont'cha wanna hug me, Assassin boy?"

Riki immediately hug him, and Bara were stepping backwards slowly, "Hey, that's too tight!"

They laughed together, and of course, Riki too. They were leading in friendship that made them closer even they don't saw Riki.

_.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-._

Traxex was running faster, drawing an arrow to the targeted creature. "He was so fast." It must say she was practicing, but somebody's running after her.

"Hahaha! Your Bara friend will save you! Especially the legendary sniper in the defense of the ancients, eh? I will defeat and kill him!" While he was targeting her, he was using his magic elements.

"Damn you!" while she stopped for a meantime, and shot him a frost arrow when he is still far away from her, she was panicked, and run away again. "The behind of your own shadows... who are you?"

"Me?" He asked back, and he stopped running after, "I am Kael."

"Invoker?" She stopped running and looked back at him.

"Hm. You know a lot." He said, "You are the Drow Ranger, right?"

"You know a lot, too." She said it on purpose. "What do you need? Let's put this on gameplay match later!"

"I cannot wait any longer." He smirked, and getting started what he wanted to start.


	4. The Assassin is Back (part 2)

_The Decisive Battle; Dvarven Sniper fanfic_

_Chapter 2 Part Two: The Assassin Is Back_

__.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-._  
><em>

"That Kiddo was practicing in a whole day?" Kardel asked Barathrum while they were going on the official base of their team by preparing for the later's gameplay match.

"Too awkward. She wasn't practicing this too late."

"Maybe she was already going here." Mangix said it, but he was too nervous.

Kardel was meantime putting his things at the base, yet, he felt something that is not good. He thought about it too much.

"There's somethin' wrong."

"What did you say, dwarven?" Bara asked him, while he was preparing for the match, too.

"I'll go check it out." Kardel was going outside the base and look for a direction to see Traxex.

"Buddy! Where will you go?" Mangix asked, while he noticed he was running outside.

"I think there's somethin' wrong wit' kiddo!"

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Riki shouted, when he was fixing the bandage at his right hand, which they couldn't see it.

"Be safe, ye two!" Mangix shouted, while Kardel, and Riki who is following, is already running.

_.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-._

"Hey, Kiddo! Where are ye?" While shouting, Kardel was safely stepping at the ground while they were looking for Traxex.

"Nothing here." Riki told him, while he was on the opposite side of the practicing place.

"Let's seperate and look for kiddo, Riki guy!"

"Okay!"

_.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-.,.-'*^*'-._

"There's such a long time to spend with us later, Invoker." Traxex disgustingly told him, while putting down her arrows.

"Nah. I want to spend time now than later." He answered him back.

"So what is the difference from what I have said?"

"Look, I am not joining this gameplay match if you will defeat me now."

"So, are you saying your effort of registering at the defense of the ancients gameplay match is just a waste of time?"

"So, it's like you're saying you're going to beat me."

"Nothing difference with that."

Invoker started to hit her with his sun strike, and Traxex wanted to target him the Frost Arrows, yet, a smoke around Invoker's position was surrounded him immediately.

"W-Who are you?-"

"What did you do to our teammate before the gameplay match, huh? Don't be too silly, Kael. You're too numb to say that you're not going to join the gameplay match later if Drow can beat you."

_"Who is that? And.. this smoke.."_ Traxex muttered, the smoke was familiar of her.

"GAAH!" While Invoker was trying to hit a spell side by side, he couldn't still saw who was stabbing him at the back.

"See? if this is the happening of the gameplay match later, you will be defeated by me."

"W-Who are you?" Invoker asked him back, while his shoulder was bleeding.

"You're too persistent to ask my name." While he stopped stabbing, and you could see now standing at Invoker, "I am Rikimaru."

"S-Stealth Assassin?"

"Rikimaru!" Traxex shouted, "Where are you?"

"I am still invisible, Drow. Now I am gonna recover myself from being visible..." and he look back on Invoker, while he was kneeling down and holding his shoulder, "Defeat me," and showed the different aura coming from him, "Invoker."

While his aura was getting dark and thick, he is already visible. Traxex saw him, and muttered, _"Riki was recovered!"_

"YOU!" Kael shouted. "Huh? Where are you, show to me!"

"I am already at your back! Too dumb-"

Kael was trying to hit him his spell, but Riki easily hit two times.

"Your power seems growing. Keep it up!"

He was trying to use a new skill to hit him, which is the chaos meteor, but it didn't work to hit him. "Don't ya know I have a power of invisibility and easily to escape with that skill?"

Rikimaru was invisible again, and while hitting Invoker with his normal stabs, he became visible.

_"Now, he can control his invisibility!" _Traxex reminisced. _"Good job, Stealth Assassin."_

_"Damn, this assassin guy.. so powerful."_ Kael muttered, while he was forcing to stop him. "Okay, I lose!"

Rikimaru stopped and stepped back. "Kael, I was recovered from being invisible because of you. But still, if you won't work to hit me within those stabs, you could be defeated."

"I did not intend to harm the Drow. I just want to talk to her about the legendary sniper." Kael explained.

Riki immediately get the bandage at his right hand where it was wrapped, and wrapped it around Kael's shoulder.

"You mean, Kardy? - Oh, I mean, the Dwarven Sniper?" She smiled, and was laughing by her thoughts. _"I was just carried from calling him 'Kardy.'"_

"Yep." and look back at Riki, "You're too powerful, Stealth Assassin." Kael told the truth. "And, thank you for the bandage."

They heard that somebody was running through them.

"AYE?" Kardel muttered and he saw Riki that he is wrapping Kael's shoulder. "Riki guy?"

"Aha.. yah. Dwarven." Riki smiled, and this is now the natural smile that Kardel ever seen to him.

"Yer back!" He walked through Riki's position, and saw Kael. "Yer Invoker, right?"

"Hm." As he answered, He shouted, "Ouch!"

"Slowly..." Riki slowly said to him.

"Riki guy, wat happened? Invoker's here, it's like he's been stabbed by otha' people." Invoker laughed by what Kardel said. "And.. AHA! Ye, O' Kiddo! I was so worried 'bout ye!"

"Speaking of Kardy, Drow.." While still fixing the bandage, he smiled while looking at Kardel.

"What are you smiling at?" Kael asked him, being conscious.

"Those two.."

"What?"

"They have a feelin- OWWH!"

"What are you saying to him, Riki guy?!" While smiling, Kardel was angry to him and throw him a tiny rock.

"What's the problem," and he told this line to Kardel with his cute voice, "Kardy?"

He heard Traxex's laugh while they were epic arguing to each other.

"What are ye laughing at, Kiddo?"

"I don't know, as if I heard what Rikimaru said." While smiling, she raised an eyebrow to him.

Kael laughed and said, "So this is the mo-"

"Invoker!" He shouted to him.

"Why wouldn't you want us to finish explaining about it?"

"Don't worry, Kardy. I understand ye." While she's on his side, she laid his left arm at his shoulder.

"Hm. Those guys." Rikimaru just said it. He finished wrapping it, and stood up, and helped Kael to stand up.

"W-wh-what? Kiddo..."

"Why are you kept calling me a 'kiddo?' does something want to avoid you?"

"Drow?"

"Not that too easy."

"Drow Ranger!"

"That's too epic!"

"Traxex."

"That's what I love it."

Rikimaru and Kael were both laughing.

"I am dat too old to call ye dat!"

"... Better than calling me a Kiddo! You will be older if ye use that, Kardy."

"What's up with that 'Kardy'?"

"You're too young to be called like that." She laughed out loud.

"Bah, I hate ye!-"

"I love ye." Traxex muttered. "As if -"

The bell from the defense of the ancients' call is echoing the place.

"O' no! The gameplay match will start nah!" Kardel exclaimed.

"Let's go now." Traxex told them, and noticed about Kael. Riki told something about him, so she went out first. "Kardel," he called him, in a formal way. She reached her hands to him.

"Wat?-"

"You're too slow. Let's go!" Traxex run, and Kardel followed her too.

"Don't you want to talk Dwarven now?" Rikimaru asked Kael, remembering that he want to talk to Kardel.

"I will next time. You have gameplay match now, right?"

"Yeah, with them."

Kael smiled. "Good luck."

"Oh! Are you joining the gameplay match, aren't you?"

"I changed my mind. Somebody could substitute me that is stronger than me."

Rikimaru felt sad. "Sorry for noticing and predicting you're having a battle with Drow.. and the worst, I stabbed you many times."

"Yes, we have a battle. But I forced her to. It's still my fault."

"But I won't want to do something like this even it came up like this situation."

"Nah. okay, we have our faults."

They both laughed.

"Kael. I'll go now."

Kael salutes him. "Good luck."

And Riki waved him goodbye.

When Riki already disappeared on his sights, he will go back to their tavern. But he noticed something at the ground.

_"Drow Ranger's Frost Arrow." _He saw and grabbed it. _"It was shiny that made me look at the ground."_ and he continued walking while keeping it at his bag.


End file.
